Full Burn: What They Did II
by justalittlebit
Summary: third part of the full burn series, but it can stand alone. jaylee. comments are swell!


"I think I died."

"Yeah?"

Kaylee turned her face to look over at Jayne. "Just a little bit."

"Mmm."

His hands were folded on his chest. When he spoke, it was in a lazy kind of drawl.

"So did you go to heaven or hell?"

"Hmm?"

"When you died."

Kaylee smiled and looked back up at the ceiling. She squirmed a little. "Somehow I don't think you have good sex in heaven. Seems wrong." She stretched her arms over her head and yawned, arching her back a little. Felt good to stretch out after she'd felt all coiled up. "Felt a little to good to be hell, though."

Jayne chuckled softly.

Kaylee closed her eyes for a bit. She sighed. The bed was awful comfortable tonight. "I should go."

"Mmmkay."

"Did I leave my unders here last time?"

She turned to look at Jayne again. He was smilin'.

"Jayne."

"They're in the top drawer. Didn't wash 'em or nothin'."

"Ew."

Jayne shrugged.

Kaylee sighed again.

"I should go."

Jayne turned his head toward her an' opened an eye. "You wanna stay?"

Kaylee smiled.

He kept lookin' at her for a second, then sighed and rolled onto his side. She wiggled into his vacated spot. It was nice and warm. She rolled onto her stomach—she slept better that way. They were sharin' a pillow. Smelled all Jayney.

Her breathing slowed down. She started slipping away.

"You need another blanket or anythin'?"

She might've shaken her head. She grunted in a way that meant no and didn't remember anything else.

Jayne had that deep-in-the-bones satisfaction he'd come to expect from Kayleesex. He wasn't asleep—just layin' there feelin' good like he'd done a good hard day's work. Night's work.

"I think I died."

Kaylee's voice was nice and husky.

"Yeah?"

"Just a little bit."

"Mmm." Good to know he had an effect on her—not that he didn't know it from other sources. Nice to be complemented on a job well done, though.

"So did you go to heaven or hell?"

"Hmm?"

"When you died."

Kaylee squirmed in a way that made her thigh brush up against his. "Somehow I don't think you have good sex in heaven. Seems wrong." He felt her move again. He opened one eye an' looked at her. She was archin' up. Interestin' to see it from this point of view.

"Felt a little to good to be hell, though."

Jayne closed his eyes again and chuckled.

Kaylee sighed.

"I should go."

"Mmmkay." Jayne didn't want to have to get up. She knew her way out.

"Did I leave my unders here last time?"

Jayne smiled. He'd found them stickin' out from under the mattress. Wasn't sure how they'd gotten there, but they'd been real cute. All pink and soft. He didn't remember takin' them off her. Wasn't really payin' attention then.

"Jayne."

"They're in the top drawer. I didn't wash 'em or nothin'."

"Ew."

He shrugged. Wasn't like he didn't smell all Kaylee-y anyway. Her unders touchin' his weren't gonna make much difference. Nothin' he hadn't touched before.

"I should go."

She said it in a way that even Jayne knew she didn't want to. Not like her bunk was far away er nothin'.

Jayne opened an eye and looked at 'er. "You wanna stay?"

She smiled.

She could creep out before everyone was awake. Or while they were all eating breakfast. It all depended on what they decided to do in the morning whether she'd be available before or after breakfast. Jayne was leanin' toward after.

He sighed and moved to make more room for her. His bed wasn't made to hold two. She was little, though.

She rolled onto her stomach with her face turned away. He wasn't used to seein' her like that. She wasn't wearin' anythin' still. Jayne watched her back rise and fall and didn't like how vulnerable she looked.

"You need another blanket or anythin'?"

She moaned a little. Jayne didn't know if it meant yes or no. He'd have to crawl over her to get another blanket. He didn't want to crawl over her.

He pulled the blanket coverin' his guns off the wall an' threw it over her. He rolled onto his other side so his back was to her. He slept better that way.


End file.
